Fraternidad
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Si bien Megan rompió su propia regla de nunca decirles en voz alta a sus hermanos que les quería, no significa que los dejaría de molestar... ¡One-shot!
**Fraternidad.**

 **Disclaimer:** Drake & Josh no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** _"El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Y si del odio al amor hay un paso... Del foro Anteiku."_

 **Advertencia:** Hago mención de algunos capítulos, sin un orden determinado ni de forma detallada, y tal vez algún que otro nombre no este bien. Posible falta de lógica, coherencia, sinónimos, ortografía o gramática QwQ. Yo ya avise~

* * *

 _"-Fraternidad: Unión, amor entre hermanos o entre los que se tratan como tales."_

La primera vez que Megan Parker leyó el significado de "Fraternidad", bufó, rodando los ojos y mandando sin miramientos la dichosa palabra a su lista negra de palabras menos favoritas -allí sólo se encontraban palabras o frases que sólo hundida en un gran shock, o al borde de la muerte, iría a decir- porque, ¿Amor entre hermanos? ¿Unión? ¿En serio? ¡Por favor! Aquello simple y sencillamente era estúpido, ella odiaba a su hermano Drake y Drake la odiaba a ella, y no había un motivo en especial, bueno tal vez sí su odio contra el chico pelirrojo tuviera que ver un poco con que un día ella y su madre Audrey habían salido, dejando a Drake a cargo y que al volver no había encontrado a su pez mascota Boomy, su hermano mayor, que en ese tiempo no era nadie más que Drake, fue el culpable y ella, en venganza había hecho desaparecer la guitarra del mayor por la propia mano de este, ¿Quién decía que la hipnosis mientras duermes era mala?. También, posiblemente, el odio que Drake le tenía se debía a esa ocasión dónde él había entrado de forma clandestina a su habitación y que ella, al enterarse -gracias a sus mini cámaras de seguridad- lo había tirado por la ventana diciéndole a su madre que se había caído por la ventana, y seguramente ese fue el momento en el que estuvo más cerca de convertirse en una fratricida* -cosa que Drake le recriminó varios años después, sorprendiéndola al decir una palabra tan complicada para él y sabiendo el significado, para colmo- o tal vez el hecho de que al comportarse tan dulce y angelical frente a su progenitora pelirroja -y todos los demás- la mujer nunca le creyera al único Parker niño en su pequeña familia cuando este dijera cosas como "Mamá, Megan me corto las cuerdas de mi guitarra" o "Tiró mi videojuego a la pecera" y a veces "¡Megan me hiso trampa en la Oca!".

 _Sí, sin lugar a dudas ambos tenían razones para odiarse mutuamente._

Y sin problemas habían vivido así por varios años, odiándose y molestándose uno al otro -la pelinegra haciéndose siempre la víctima frente a su madre, claro-; aunque habían ocasiones, raras y separadas por una linea bastante larga de tiempo, en las que Drake, -sí, el mismo Drake Parker que era su hermano mayor y enemigo declarado a muerte- era un _"poco protector"_ con ella, y eso lo único que le hacia pensar era que el blanquecino de vez en cuando quería "cumplir" con su papel de hermano mayor aunque le fuera algo reticente, porque, de otra manera, ¿Por cuál otra razón Drake la cuidaría sin que se lo dijera su madre? Es decir, si la relación entre los demás hermanos en su mayoría era de amor/odio, la que ellos tenían era de odio puro, del más puro que podría haber, ¿Verdad?. Y sí, todo había estado así, _"bien",_ entre ellos, con su para nada elogiable relación entre hermanos llevadera en continuó caos, por lo menos fue así hasta que Walter y Josh aparecieron en sus vidas y para quedarse.

 _Desde allí todo se había ido al diablo..._

Si bien cuando su madre presentó primero a Walter Nichols, quién sería su nuevo padre, le había caído medianamente bien, en cuanto Josh fue nombrado, su pequeña aceptación hacia los nuevos integrantes de su familia había desaparecido.

 _—Genial.—_ dijo mentalmente, fastidiada. _—Otro baboso para aguantar.—_ pensó, infelizmente.

Y si a ella no le había caído bien el relleno chico pelinegro de rostro de bobo, al delgado pelirrojo a su lado mucho menos, y fue así que Josh Nichols, su nuevo hermano mayor, ganó su odio, porque por su culpa ella, Megan Parker, y su hermano, Drake Parker habían estado de acuerdo en algo.

Por ello Josh Nichols fue realmente odiado, por ello estaba del otro lado de la línea, porque por su culpa, por primera vez en toda su vida, los hermanos Parker estaban del mismo lado, y eso era inaceptable.

Para la dulce niñita Parker fue interesante -y perturbablemente traumático - hacerle al adolescente pelinegro bromas maliciosas en conjunto con el arrogante rockero que resultaba ser el chico más flaco, y aunque no quería admitirlo, era más divertido molestar a alguien -ósea, Josh- con ayuda de Drake qué molestar a Drake solamente, aunque esperaba que ese tácito trato que habían hecho de deshiciera porque no por ahora odiar al tipo aparentemente obsesionado con la magia y los videojuegos, dejaba de odiar al adicto a la comida chatarra y su guitarra. Ciertamente, la integrante más pequeña de la familia Parker-Nichols no entendía el comportamiento de su hermanastro al cual había estado observando desde el primer día, es decir, ¿Cuál era su idea de tratar de llevarse bien con dos personas con las que obviamente no podría tal cosa? No con ella por lo menos, y aparentemente eso lo había captado la primera semana, ¿Pero intentar llevarse bien con Drake? ¿En serio? ¿Con alguien que era su total opuesto? ¿Con alguien a quien no le caía bien y que a él no le caía bien? Porque sí, aunque el baboso creía que nadie le veía cuando los observaba fríamente, dejando ver que en realidad los odiaba a ella y a su hermano pelirrojo, ella se daba cuenta y por ello le caía cada vez menos y menos mejor, pero si bien no podía engañarla con el tarado de Drake era otra historia, aunque no una muy diferente, porque debía reconocer que cuando quería el retardado era inteligente y manipulador de su casi mismo nivel, sabía a quien hacer su victima y a quien no.

Tiempo después, la pequeña blanquecina debía admitir que no le sorprendía ver que la distancia que Drake y Josh habían puesto entre ellos poco a poco iba desapareciendo, o que ahora cada vez que el Nichols les mirara no viera en sus negros ojos ese algo que anteriormente había podido clasificar como "odio" y por ello para final de ese mismo mes, el primero junto con los dos hombres rellenos, cada vez que Megan veía a Drake y Josh juntos podía usar la palabra "Fraternidad" en ellos porque ahora si eran hermanos, finalmente Drake había cruzado la línea, rompiendo su acuerdo, volviendo a sus "malos roces", a dejar denotar su odio mutuo entre ellos dos. Finalmente volvían a ser Megan contra Drake y viceversa, pensó e inmediatamente negó, ya no eran sólo "Megan & Drake" o mejor dicho "Megan vs Drake", no, ahora eran "Megan, Drake & Josh" en otras palabras "Megan vs Drake & Josh", se suponía que ahora era ella sola contra dos, y que la guerra entre hermanos se desataría.

 _Lo que se desató fueron cambios en su relación de odio a...¿Qué?_

Si en un principio Megan había tenido razones para odiar a Drake y Josh por separado, ahora tenía una razón -de las que está segura serán muchas- para odiar al par de tarados, ¿Y cuál era? Fácil, los muy bobos no la habían ido a buscar a su clase de Oboe y no le quedo de otra que venir a pie y bajo una maldita tormenta que la dejó completamente mojada y de allí las razones - escusas, más que razones- habían ido apareciendo como pólvora, pero así como las razones para hacerle maldades al par de adolescentes una muy dura -nefasta si era más precisa - verdad lentamente se dejaba ver sus ojos, y esa verdad no era otra más que ella comenzaba a preocuparse por el par de mayores.

 _Comenzaba a querer a sus torpes hermanos..._

La primera de esas _"señales"_ que hicieron que se diera cuenta de aquel cambio posiblemente fue cuando -luego de investigarlo detenidamente- le había entregado al par de mensos en aquel juicio improvisado en su escuela las pruebas necesarias para impedir que expulsaran al delgado pelirrojo, claro que cuando hablaba de "pruebas" se refería a las notas de Mindy Crenshaw y aunque había dicho que la razón por la cual había ayudado a Drake era porque alguien más lo estaba fastidiando, ósea que alguien más estaba haciendo su trabajo exclusivo, solamente ella sabía que la otra razón por la cual había salvado al músico adolescente era que se había preocupado genuinamente por él, aunque en esos momentos no sabía el por qué tenía sus sospechas, muchas sospechas, como por ejemplo que también el músico y el intento de mago le comenzaban a querer, porque si no era así, ¿Por cuál otra razón los dos adolescentes le ayudarían a ocultar a su oveja Bob y la cría de esta? Después de todo estaba más que claro que al final recibirían un buen castigo y ella, como la manipuladora que era -escondida bajo un rostro angelical- se saldría con la suya.

 _Al fin de cuentas todo aquel tema era algo qué, además de darle dolores de cabeza, le sorprendía al igual que a Drake y Josh._

Por parte de los dos adolescentes, si Josh -que podría decirse era el cerebro en su duo- no entendía la razón por la cual comenzaba a preocuparse por el mostruo malévolo que tenía por hermanita, Drake menos - o por lo menos así debería ser la cosa-, por ese mismo motivo era alarmante que los engranajes del cabeza de zanahoria trabajaran más rápido, entendiendo la situación antes que, el ahora, alto pelinegro. Y es por ello que no debían subestimar la inteligencia de Drake Parker. El delgado conquistador de chicas desde el primer instante, sin saber bien la razón, ya se imaginaba que en algún momento algo así pasaría, que el odio que, desde que le habían dicho que tendría una _"dulce hermanita para cuidar"_ , había comenzando a crecer en su pecho se convertiría lentamente en cariño o algo así -fuese por un corto periodo de tiempo o no-.

 _Aunque nunca había contado con la llegada de otro "hermano"._

Cuando su madre les hablo por primera vez de los Nichols, no fue feliz, mucho menos lo fue al conocerlos en persona, y en especifico a Josh, a quién había detestado desde el primer momento porque además de ser un ñoño demasiado sonriente para su gusto, el chico nuevo había logrado que él y Megan, la chiquilla horrorosa de pelo negro que tenía por hermanita, se llevaran bien por cierto periodo de tiempo - solo el suficiente y necesario, claro-; lo que el guitarrista nunca imaginó fue que con el paso de los días comenzaría a tomarle cierto cariño al chico rellenito, cosa que supuestamente le debería pasar con la macabra Megan, aunque algo muy dentro suyo le decía ese cariño por su hermana ya estaba allí, instalado en alguna parte de su corazón. Ahora, el tema desde la perspectiva del Nichols había sido un poquito diferente: Una mezcla de emociones; cuando su padre le dijo que tendría una madre y un par de hermanos nuevos la alegría que lo embargo fue grandísima, había comenzado a pensar en temas de conversación para conocerse mejor, en juegos, y varias cosas más.

 _En que tenía que llevarse bien con su nueva familia..._

Claro que todos sus planes se habían ido por la borda porque si bien se había llevado bien con su mamá Audrey, cuando conoció a los hermanos Parker fue claro que no les caía bien, la sola mirada que ambos le habían mostrado no le había dejado lugar a dudas y a pesar de eso por un par de días había continuado intentando agradarles, aunque cuando más lo intentaba menos bien le caían ellos a él, tanto que hasta cierto punto les odio, no sabía si más a Megan o a Drake pero sabía que el duo de ojos negros ya no le gustaba, por eso cuando pasado un tiempo comenzó a llevarse bien con Drake, cuando comenzaron a tener "unión de hermanos", se dio cuenta que todo estaba al borde de ser un disparate.

 _Lastima que con la pequeña genio la cosa no iba por ahí._

Con los años, los tres niños que integraban la familia Parker-Nichols se fueron dando cuenta de los cambios, porque mientras que la una chica de los tres hacia maldades de mayor o menor gravedad a sus hermanos, y estos mejoraban más su vinculo fraternal, la ahora delgada línea que dividía a la chica de ojos negros en un lado y al par de muchachos en otro, se hacía más y más invisible, o por lo menos eso dejaba notar el que se ayudaran entre ellos. Descontando la vez que Megan se le ocurrió tener algo parecido a un zoológico en la casa al traer a Bob, también estaba la ocasión cuando ella y el líder de _"Drake y sus notas rockeras"_ habían trabajado para lograr el despido de Josh como maestro suplente -cosa que al final resultó beneficiosa para los tres-, o también esa vez que lograron correr a toda la gente que _"invadió"_ su casa cuando los adolescentes montaron un hotel, o cuando rescataron a Momo, el orangután, de aquel desquiciado come-simios, y si esas _"señales"_ -como la mujercita Parker había denominado- no significaban algo, entonces, posiblemente se estuvieran volviendo locos.

 _Porque si realmente se odiaran como proclamaban por muy beneficioso que fuera el ayudarse mutuamente, no lo harían._

Pero si quedó algún tipo de duda sobre en qué había terminado su odio mutuo, con la aparición de Cody, el primer novio de Megan, las cosas se habían aclarado. Si bien, en un principio la chica blanquecina le había hecho algo malvado a los bobos por provocar que el rubio cortara con ella, y luego los había amenazado cuando mencionaron el engaño de Cody, nunca imaginó que les estaría agradecida por rescatarla de aquel rubio embustero.

 _Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Drake y Josh se preocuparan, y la protegieran hasta ese punto._

—Vayámonos a casa, hermanos.—dijo la muchacha pelinegra, desanimada.

Se encontraba en una de las salas de los Premiere y todas las demás personas que se encontraban allí los miraban con nada de disimulo.

—Espera.—dijo Drake, hinchando el pecho.—Primero le enseñaremos a este muchachito a respetar a las hermanas de los demás.—añadió enojado.

—Sí.—secundo Josh, pareciendo más alto.—Además, nos debe los pantalones y mi reloj.—dijo con enojo.

Para cuando los Parker y el Nichols volvieron a su hogar, los dos chicos estaban completamente golpeados, acostados en el sofá de la sala, con la adolescente a su alrededor cuidándolos.

—Por lo menos pudiste habernos avisado que sabía Kun-Fu.—dijo adolorido el pelinegro.

—Me duele todo.—se quejó el guitarrista. Bufando observó a su hermanita.—Oye, ¿Estás bien?—le cuestionó.

Y es que era muy raro que Megan estuviera sonriente luego de su primera decepción amorosa.

Ante la pregunta la sonrisa de la menor se agrando un poquito más. Asintiendo Megan paso sus brazos por el cuello de ambos bobos, abrazándolos.

—Sí. Gracias.—dijo sinceramente.—Los quiero, hermanos.—confesó al besar a cada uno en la mejilla antes de irse a su cuarto.

—Di...Dijo que nos quiere.—dijo incrédulo Josh, sonriendo emocionado.

—Sí...—susurró Drake, igual de choqueado.—Al fin lo escuchamos, viejo.—dijo alegre, y Josh, Josh solo asintió.

Varias horas más tarde por toda la casa se pudo escuchar un potente "¡Megan!", cosa que hizo sonreír a la susodicha como el gato Cheshire. Si bien Megan rompió su propia regla de nunca decirles en voz alta a sus hermanos que les quería, no significa que los dejaría de molestar.

 _Al fin de cuentas para algo era la hermanita menor..._

* * *

 ***Fratricida: Persona que mata a su hermano.**

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí estrenándome en un Fandom nuevo con algo...prácticamente raro que no iba a pasar de las 400 palabras en un principio pero termino así u.u** **Bien estoy apurada porque tengo trabajo asique solo diré: Perdonen los horrores que en seguro cometí, no creo ganar el reto pero fue divertido tener algo que hacer con mis insomnios y tal vez pasare por aquí nuevamente en algún momento, me gustaría explicarme más pero no me dan los tiempos qwq**

 **¡Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!~**


End file.
